In the textile industry textile fibers are drafted or drawn to produce yarn, sliver, roving, and the like and so-called cots are employed for this purpose. One type of cot in common use includes a sleeve-like supporting core of uniform thickness throughout and such core has smooth inside and outside surfaces and has an outer working surface made of an elastomeric material.
In general, with a cot of the character mentioned agove, the sleeve-like core has a fixed dimension whereby such core is only usable with an elastomeric outer portion of a particular size which is usually adhesively bonded thereon. This type of core is also usually made by extruding an entire tube structure through an associated die and such tube structure is then cut into desired lengths whereby each cut length has a comparatively weak hoop strength and a limited capability for radial expansion.